


Project-3-CH-0

by Skeleton_Tears



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Tears/pseuds/Skeleton_Tears
Summary: Gaster was the greatest scientist the underground has ever known. however, something went wrong and now hes mysteriously disappeared, and some even think he died. now, all he left behind was his final project. Project 3-CH-0. one, no one knew about...Deep within the true lab, hidden from the rest of monster kind, A odd looking Blaster Pup is about to reveal itself to the world. created just before the accident, code-name 'Echo' was a project no monster was meant to see. Born in a test tube with seven others, Echo escapes from the dark halls of the true lab to search for the only monster it knows it can trust. Sans. but sans isn't easy to find, and hiding a Five foot long Blaster is not as easy as it sounds. esspecially when its on the loose with several others.And it has powers no monster could possibly have ever expected, and is powerful enough to destroy the barrier itself...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pronounced project ECHO in case of confusion. hope you enjoy.

Its first memory was of the muffled noises that came from Beyond the tube. It couldn’t pinpoint a direct source yet, its senses were still too weak; to underdeveloped. The sounds seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once, drowning the strange creature in a barrage of different noises. The shuffling of feet against a hard, tiled surface; the faintest whoosh of air as it chased itself through several rooms; the dull chatter of several beings nearby and farther off. It knew the space beyond its containment was large and vast, with several other open spaces and pathways beyond that, but it couldn’t know just how big or what its purpose was.  
It didn’t matter.  
It didn’t need to.  
The only thing important to the creature right now was the tube it was trapped in, and the strangely warm liquid that surrounded it. Its body twitched. Only slightly; hardly a conscious effort. And yet it could feel. It could feel a shift in temperature as it made that one small movement, and from it it learned every physical detail of itself. It knew, now, that it did not have flesh; its entire body was completely comprised of bone. And now it could feel more. It could feel the long, spiny tail that flowed in the liquid that submerged it; The elongated spines that protruded from its back and ribcage; The lithe legs jutting from its pelvis and scapula and the sharp edges of its horns and teeth.  
But it could feel something else as well. Something among the still liquid that flowed through the hollow spaces in its pelvis and ribs. It could feel something else flexing in the tiny ripples of the odd substance.  
Pipes. Several of them; connected to its skull, its spine, its back legs. Supporting the creature in its pool and, somehow, also keeping its vitals stable.  
Its vitals.  
Another new thing it had only just discovered about itself. Among the wash of liquid among its bones and the warmth that consumed and the tugging of the life support lines swaying slightly from its keep, was a completely new feeling. A fuller feeling. Concentrated deep within its ribcage, burning with an oddly satisfying heat, was a small vibration. It was faint, barely brushing among its skeletal frame, but it was there. And then, a hum. The dullest of sounds, barely audible, but it was there, and it heard it. It was unlike all the other sounds that it could hear, which were jumbled and confusing. This sound was crisp and harmonious and as clear as the tube itself; and it came from within.  
Within its very own being.  
And now it could sense more; many more, all around it. But none of these sounds were as harmonious. The song was different, weaker. It flowed like an erratic heartbeat, non-repetitive and jumpy, as though it added an extra third beat between each two. But the song that came from its own body was smooth and steady, like the calm flow of water trickling down a stream. Then, something else.  
Another song? No, more than one. Seven. All as steady and harmonious as it’s own. And they weren’t far either. The creature could only guess they were in the same room outside its own confinement, given how closely they resonated to each other. But these songs were also hollow, as if a wall separated them from the wide open space.  
Another tube, it thought without thinking.  
It was suddenly overcome with an urge to reach out for those songs, so similar to its own, and become closer to them.  
And so it did.  
It reached out with its mind and touched what little of its conscious there was to the others.  
Different reactions all at once.  
Once was instantly afraid and shied away into a dark and muddled wall of static.  
Another was curious and edged a little closer.  
A couple were confused and hesitant to leave their conscious settlement.  
And another was powerful and violent, shoving its embrace away as though it burned like the coldest of ice, and slammed walls all around itself, drowning itself out in that fuzzy wall of static.  
The other two were mute and showed no sign of reaction or activity when it tried to communicate with those. There was nothing there but a low, constant, hum.  
This was to strange for the creature to comprehend. Even with its limited amount of knowledge it had swiftly obtained within its first few minutes of waking life, it could feel diversity in its song like a flurry of emotions all trapped in a torrent of jumbled thoughts it could not yet organize. But these were different. These vibrations were tuned in on only one dominating emotion with all others shoved back.  
How strange? And yet, it didn’t know why.  
It doesn’t matter  
A small flicker of recall invaded its mind once again and it relaxed every part of its being, physical and mental, once more. The curious mind brushed along its own, asking for entrance; a small, friendly effort, but the creature remained still as, now, a new presence had entered through the emptiness outside the tube. A single harmony stronger and clearer than the rest, appeared in its sensory periphery. It could sense the others picking it up to, but they were mostly unconcerned, falling still as their conscious seemed to slip out of focus. As the creature began to wonder how or why, it could sense the harmony drawing closer, followed by the muffled ‘click-clack’ of feet pacing against a tiled floor. Seconds passed, then, out of the steady hum of the song, the footsteps stopped and the creature heard an unfamiliar, yet soothing voice resonate chillingly close to its audial canal.  
“Ah, just as I suspected. Blaster Echo is nearly ready for it’s assignment.”  



	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........

OK so this isn't a chapter but i decided to post some news for this fan fiction that could be expected in the future. 

ONE: this is, without a doubt my favorite fan fiction i have written so far since it is about the accident that shattered Gaster across time and space and how his final creation, created by me ^-^ ironically, must find a way to live in this strange new underground world without a creator to guide its way. Echo is definitely the most awesome OC i have created for undertale and i will show its evolution through the following chapters. anyway, with that, i recently discovered an awesome song by Crusher-P on Youtube called ECHO (well wouldn't you know), which i discovered through an undertale video. it inspired me to create a short animation with the song mentioned. that will probably come out in the distant future, once i have more chapters written and an animating program.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQKGUgOfD8U

TWO: I want to Thank Rhody, who commented and gave me suggestions for one shot stories on undertale. i swear i will get to one of them eventually XD. Thank you, also, for the kudos ( i think that was you)? the more kudos and/or comments i get on this one, especially, will be very much appreciated and motivate me to write more.

that's all i have to say for now. Don't worry, the second chapter is being written out right now and will probably be posted sometime soon (it's more difficult to be honest XD) but i want this story to be enjoyable and well written so i take time on them sometimes.   
i'm going back to chapter two for now, so till then, stay weird readers ;P

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if any of you can figure out who that was speaking at the end lol.


End file.
